The Heartless
by dreaming4onewish
Summary: Usagi, more than excited, has gone to tour the Palace of Terre. However, she finds herself trapped by the dark prince of the castle. Wasn't he supposed to be dead many years ago? And who was this Serenity that he kept calling her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

A young girl of sixteen years of age cowered in the pitched-black corner of the dark room, a shiver going up her spine. _He_ was watching, watching her every move with a dark gleam in his wild eyes. _He_ was grinning, grinning at her with his lips slightly opened, which revealed shiny white teeth. Oh yes, _he_ was preying on her like a hunter ready to pounce upon a beyond helpless bunny. She quivered in fear as he approached her silently. He was the one she saw in the portrait...

"We meet again, Serenity." Although his voice was as smooth as the waves of the ocean, it did nothing to soothe her.

She was frozen in place, incapable of doing anything. Her voice was stuck within her throat. Her eyes were glued to his tall, shadowy figure. Her hands felt hot and sweaty, filled with absolute terror.

"Oh yes, we meet again," he said again in a mere whisper. He was so close that she could feel his cool breath on her flushed cheeks. One of his fingers curled its way around a few strands of her golden hair, twirling the pieces around and around. He brought her hair to his face, sniffing her strawberry-scented strands. "Mmm…" he murmured hungrily, which only sent her into another rush of panic.

Her heart began to race at a hundred miles per hour and her mouth went drier than a scorching desert.

-Flashback-

Usagi was more than excited to visit the Palace of Terre, the most beautiful palace in the entire world. However, she was in for a quite unexpected adventure. She would be going to an ominous place of anger and sorrow.

She followed the tour guide with a bounce to her step, her cerulean eyes darting back and forth, trying to memorize the beautiful architecture and artwork.

The tour guide spoke, "Here is the portrait of the Prince of Terre. He was a strong warrior and was about to take the throne, but one day he disappeared. It was rumored that he committed suicide because his lover refused to return his affections. However, not even to this day can we find his remains."

She let out a gasp of awe as her gaze landed on a painting of a handsome young man. He was unexplainably attracting. Maybe it was his blue eyes that were as dark as the night sky. Or maybe it was his disheveled jet black hair. Whatever it was, she was drawn to the portrait. He felt so real…

A whisper brought her out of her trance and she realized that she was all alone. The tour guide left her behind! She huffed and began to explore the palace. Meandering through hallways and climbing up many stairs, she found herself in a bedroom.

As soon as she entered the unlit room, the door slammed locked behind her. She jumped at the boisterous sound.

"Who's there?" She began backing up to the corner of the dark room. Her eyes adjusted to the blackness and she spotted an opaque figure perched on the bed. She rubbed her eyes, the body becoming more visible and solid.

And that was when she began to feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

-End of flashback-

"I won't let you escape this time, my love." He cupped her cheek with an icy hand, dipping his head dangerously close to hers. His rough lips nearly touched hers.

When his lips were about to press against her lips, panic alarms went off within her body. She let out a shrilly squeal and turned her head away.

"Damn it! You will not refuse me," he bellowed angrily. His hand gripped her chin firmly and forced her to look at him. "You belong to me."

"HELP!" she screamed and squirmed to get her head out of his grasp. She screamed and screamed as if she was trying to wake up the dead.

"No one can hear you, princess." He chuckled maliciously, pressing his body on her curled body. "Just give in."

Her yelps were futile. No one could hear her within such a huge palace. "Please…" she begged with a choked sob.

"Serenity, do not be afraid." He tried his best to give her a warm smile, which turned out to be a grimace. But he was laughing mentally. She had every right to be afraid. She was supposed to be afraid. If she knew his dark thoughts, she would be fainting. He would have her every moment possible…

"I am not Serenity!" she suddenly burst out, taking him by surprise. Her abrupt act of bravery shook him out of his reverie.

"Of course you are Serenity!" he snapped. "You have to be. You are her! You have her hair, her eyes, her face!" He stood and pulled her up forcefully. He lifted her small body and threw her on his bed like a doll. "Look!" he commanded thunderously, a finger pointing at the wall opposite of his bed.

Her eyes widened as they landed on the portrait on the wall. It looked exactly like her except there was a crescent moon on the girl's forehead in the picture. "But it can't be… My name is Usagi Tsukino!"

"Oh is it?" A laugh erupted from him. "It is fitting though… but not good enough to hide you, my Serenity. Do you think bunny of the moon would actually not give away who you truly are?" His amusement was gone as quickly as it came and was replaced by rage.

"What?"

"Don't play games with me! I am already impatient as it is."

"I'm not! Let me go!" She sat up on the bed, about to get off and run toward the door.

She cried out in horror as he jumped on top of her. She was surprised as her fists flew right through his body. What was he? She blanched.

"Stop lying." He grabbed her flying fists, pinning them above her head. "You led me to my destruction… to shambles. Don't you remember, darling?"

"Wh-what are you?"

"A ghost, an apparition." A dangerous smirk flashed across his face. "You made me this as my punishment for obsessing over you, but it seems as if all your powers are gone. Now I can have you forever."

"Wh-who are y-you?"

"Endymion. Prince Endymion of Terre if you have forgotten." He then leaned forward, claiming her lips.

* * *

A/N: Hello there readers! Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a little bit longer than last chapter. Woo! :D

* * *

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, hours became days, and days became weeks... or so that was how time felt to her. Usagi wasn't sure how long she was kept within his room. She hadn't seen light for days and she didn't even know what the date was. Surely someone must've sent someone to search for her? She was stuck in the dark for what it seemed like forever. Her eyes were now adjusted to the darkness and she could see everything clearly.

During her captivity, at first he began to bring her rations of food. She would eat hurriedly to satisfy her hunger. Then, he would attack her ferociously, attempting to rob her of her innocence. Each time, she would fight him off the best she could, making him storm away in anger. He would not have her unwilling. And when he stormed away, he would not show up for hours and would then attempt again.

But now, she refused to eat. Her death was certainly better than having a mad man try to steal her innocence.

"Eat," Endymion ordered her. She was driving him insane even without her powers.

"You can't make me!" Usagi fled from the room into the adjoining room, which was the bathroom. She shut the door and bolted the lock. She knew it was useless since he would float through the door.

He came into the room, his eyes smoldering like the deepest depths of hell. "Of course I can." He felt as if he couldn't wait any longer. Her resistance made him angrier and would only increase his desire. "Eat or I will force myself upon you."

"Then I will continue to starve myself. I would rather die than allow you to rape me and keep me here as prisoner." She turned her head away defiantly.

"So be it." He unleashed his pent up energy and leapt on her. Like a starving animal, he tore her clothing to shreds and hungrily attached his lips to her neck.

She began screaming. "No! Stop! Please!"

"I will have you before you die." He continued to nip at her skin while his hands roamed down her body. She tried to push him off yet her hands would go through him.

"No! I shall eat. Just… stop… please." Tears began to stream down her cheeks like raindrops of anguish.

But no, he wouldn't stop. His chapped lips traveled all over her exposed skin.

"Please, I beg of you!" Her cries became louder. "I will eat!"

"Tell me that you belong to me," he groaned in her ear before he gently sucked on her earlobe, sending enjoyable shivers down her spine.

NO, she could not enjoy this! He was a ghost! A crazy, evil, manipulative ghost! "I…"

"Say it now before I change my mind!"

"I belong to you," she whispered sadly.

"Say it louder!" He bit her neck, marking her as his. She tasted so good…_his _Serenity..._  
_

"I belong to you!" she repeated.

"Again!"

"I belong to you!" she yelled on top of her lungs.

"Of course you do." He smiled triumphantly and stole one more lingering kiss. "Now I will be in the other room, waiting for you to eat." He went through the wall, leaving her on the ground.

She gathered what was left of herself and pieces of her clothes and went to the sink, where she began to spit. She was disgusted that she actually enjoyed his lips. She rubbed furiously at her lips as if it would erase all contact made with him.

She glanced into the mirror, shocked that she looked like a mess. Her hair was disarrayed, her eyes were dull, her skin was pallid... Her fingertips touched the cold glass. There, she saw it! A deep red hickey forming on her neck. She almost yelped and ripped out her hair, but she bit her tongue. There was no escape for her…

She remembered once she tried to escape by using a bobby pin from her hair to pick the lock. Yet, her attempt to flee was unsuccessful. Endymion appeared out of nowhere and used his hands to search her body for all bobby pins. She shuddered distastefully as she recalled the way his hands searched her body from head to toe. She had to be sick to ever like the way he touched her! After the thorough body search, he whispered some perverted words to her about how she would be begging for more. She half-expected him to let loose his untamable temper and blow up like a volcano. She shook her head in hopes to rid of the horrible memory.

She unlocked the door and went back into the bedroom, feeling forlorn. Who would save her?

"Are you going to eat?" he asked, sounding like a petulant child. He was lounging on his back on the bed, his head propped up by a hand.

"Yes," she answered monotonously.

The way she looked made him feel an ounce of sympathy. He nearly felt guilty for treating her like this. No, he could not! She damned him to this hell! He grew irritable and he clenched his fists.

"Good," he replied gruffly. He watched her sit at his desk and begin to eat.

She finished her food quickly, unable to control her hunger any longer. She glanced up at him to find him gazing at her strangely. "Endymion?"

"Serenity, why do you refuse me? Don't you love me?" he queried brokenly, making her feel heartbroken for him.

"I believe you have mistaken me for Serenity."

"Stop denying it!" As always, he was easily upset and ready to inflict pain and force himself on her.

"I swear to you that I'm not!" Usagi snapped with exasperation.

"Then explain to me why you look like that portrait."

"We just happen to look alike, and I never had that crescent mark on my forehead!"

"Just accept that you are Serenity! Tell me Serenity, that you love me and no other." Endymion was next to her within a second, his hand clutching desperately onto her arm. His fingernails dug into her skin, causing her to wince.

She sighed, knowing it was useless to try to prove him wrong. "I love you and no other." She gazed into his eyes, falling into a trance. He was handsome…

"Why refuse me then?"

She quickly made up a lie. "Because I am not ready."

"When will you be?" His hands caressed her face lovingly. "You know I will always wait. But why did you say you didn't love me in the past?"

Usagi was caught red-handed. She didn't know the answer to that. "Well… you see… I…. um… well?"

"Well?" Endymion copied mockingly.

She stammered for a few more minutes and he growled out of impatience.

"Damn you, you witch! How dare you lie to me? You do not love me! I see it in your eyes!" He slammed his hands down onto the desk. That witch dared to lie to him!

"How could anyone love you!" Usagi spat hatefully. "You are controlling and disgusting! Each moment you get, you force yourself upon me and beg me to love you. You're pathetic. I pity you because you have to resort to such methods to get one to love you. No woman in her right mind would love a man like you, so obsessive and moody and heartless!"

Her words irked him to no end. He felt like exploding with fury! How he wanted to hit her! But he wouldn't dare abuse her like that... He snarled and roared and howled madly, tearing up the room. He grabbed books on his desk and flung them around the room, pages flying out like a heavy snowstorm. "You despicable witch! You have cursed and bewitched me! You turned me into this- this beast-this type of monster who cannot control his anger!" He continued to yell and shout out grunts of irritation. He picked up any nearby objects, slamming them onto the floor and walls. Everything was HER fault!

Usagi stared in trepidation, still unable to become accustomed to his tantrums. Soon, his room was covered with broken things. Glass, ripped pages, feathers, cloths, wood chunks. The floor beneath wasn't even visible for it was covered completely with junk. She just sat there, stupefied and incapable of moving.

And afterward he left.

* * *

A/N: Wow, someone has anger issues. :P Anyways thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and putting my story on their alerts! :)

* * *

And so a few hours passed before she was able to regain her senses. She had maddened him worse than she ever had before. Seeing what Endymion was capable of scared her out of her wits. The whole room was utter destruction.

She carefully crept to the bathroom and sat in the bathtub. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Would she ever be let free? This had to be some crazy dream. Yes, it was all a dream! She blinked. Nothing happened. She slowly began to accept that she was trapped here by Endymion, a ghost prince. Water filled her eyes and she cried herself asleep where she drifted off to a faraway place.

_Serenity ran in the fields of wheat, laughing as her golden hair twirled around her like a flag. "Endymion, you can't catch me!" She spun around to stick out her tongue but instead he crashed into her, both of them falling to the ground._

_ "I'll always catch you, whether you're running away or falling." Endymion said cryptically, gazing adoringly at her._

_ "Oh Endymion," she sighed teasingly. "Are you my knight in shining armor?"_

_ "Perhaps." _

_ "Perhaps?"_

_ "Yes, perhaps. Some do not have to be a knight in shining armor to catch a damsel."_

_ Serenity giggled. "You sound so serious when speaking of that."_

_ In fact, Endymion was serious rather than playful, but he smiled, continuing on as if he was bantering all along. "My dear damsel, will you allow me to catch you forever?"_

_ "Of course!" she played along before giving him a quick peck on his lips. She leaped up and continued to run with Endymion trailing behind._

_ "Endymion…" _

"Endymion," Usagi breathed softly before her eyes popped open. The dream she just had was haunting… Endymion was insane! Even within her dreams, he was obsessing over Serenity. Poor Serenity didn't notice how Endymion was secretly making her vow to allow him to have her forever!

She stretched out her limbs and yawned, finding herself on the bed. She wasn't on the bed before she fell asleep. She glanced around in confusion, only seeing darkness. She was going to become crazy if she didn't see the light."Endymion?"

She waited for his response. No reply.

"Endymion?"

Again, no reply.

Usagi jumped out of the bed, screeching in pain as her foot connected with a shard of glass. She fell back onto the bed, clutching her foot. Tears sprung to her eyes, daring to leak out. She felt hot liquid seeping from her foot and onto her hands. "Endymion!" She sniffled, ripping a piece of her torn shirt to wrap around her foot. After a few moments, she decided that she was alone.

She began to wrap her other foot and limped off the bed.

"Trying to escape again?" Endymion breathed against her neck.

Startled by his brisk appearance, she fell backward onto him. "N-no... I injured my foot."

He reveled the way her body molded into his. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he took her back to the bed and began to examine her foot by untying the cloth around it. He felt guilty for earlier, how he couldn't control himself, yet he couldn't bring himself to apologize. He NEVER apologized for anything.

His hands gently brushed along her injury, making her toes curl in delight. His soft touch almost made her moan aloud. She could feel his eyes on her face, which caused her to blush. She fidgeted nervously, unsure of what to speak of.

"Serenity," Endymion spoke, "Perhaps you have forgotten the past." He had pondered upon this idea for a while. He had studied her the moment she stepped into his palace and there was something off about her, as if she didn't recognize him. Still, he refused to acknowledge that she wasn't Serenity. She just had to be."You were my everything. My life, my heart, my soul."

Usagi listened silently while he poured out his thoughts.

"I believed in you that you were the answer to all my problems on Terre. You were the moon princess." He paused to take a breath. " You enchanted me the moment I laid my eyes on you. You were the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. No woman could ever compare to your beauty."

For a brief second, Endymion looked normal without the wicked gleam on his face. But quickly, his face contorted in anger, obliterating all signs of appearing normal.

"But you took everything away from me. You pushed me away, you damned me, you cursed me!" He straddled her body, looking crazier than a mad man. "You told me that you didn't love me, that I should be with Beryl." He punched a fist into the headboard of the bed."NO! I would never be with that whore! I only want you!"

Usagi was paralyzed. She was helpless. No one would save her...

"Don't you remember, Serenity?" he cooed jeeringly. "You promised you'd let me catch you forever."

The words echoed in her mind, reminding her of her dream.

Seeing a hint of recognition flit over her features, he gripped her arm tightly. "I see you do remember that. There's no use in denying that you aren't Serenity."

"Even if I was Serenity, what use am I to you?"

"Plenty."

Usagi whimpered in pain, her arm becoming numb. "Ow you're hurting me!"

He ignored her and licked her pink lips. "Soon, my love, you will understand." He flew off her and straightened his black shirt before pacing around the room, muttering incoherent things. Usagi stayed silent.

* * *

More time had passed and Usagi was beginning to lose hope. Each time, Endymion would become more persistent in trying to force himself on her. She wouldn't let him ever.

Endymion was more than disturbed. He wasn't making much process with her. His knuckles turned white as he squeezed his hands tightly. Pursing his lips, he tried to figure out another way to win his Serenity's affections. The more forceful he was, the weaker she seemed to become. Force had to be the answer. He would not take no for an answer.

"Serenity." He smirked mischievously.

Becoming used to being called Serenity, Usagi replied, "What?"

"You know how much I love you?"

The lustful look sent at her made her stomach knot up in terror. She wasn't sure how to answer his question. Saying no might send him in a violent rage but saying yes would make him question her further. Nevertheless, her predictions were wrong.

He didn't wait for her answer and began to speak, "I love you more than the entire universe." His declaration sent chills through her body. "And I will demonstrate to you my feelings."

Usagi let out an "eep!" and scooted toward the locked door.

He lunged at her, throwing his body over hers. He ravaged her lips, sucking on them as if he was a starved man. She still resisted and remained stiff, unresponsive. He ran his hand down her body, toying with the hem of her shirt. He glared at her when he noticed her face was scrunched up in disgust, her eyes squeezed shut. Her nose was crinkled and her lips were sealed in a tight line.

"Oh Serenity, you only increase my desire with that face." He laughed manically when her eyes and mouth flew wide open. He took that chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Yes, Serenity would be his.

She struggled, her shrieks muffled by his mouth, which covered hers. She flung her arms at him but it did nothing.

He bit her lip hard, leaving her lips bruised. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her. She tasted of honey, sweet and tangy. He could feel her slowly slacken, returning his kiss, which excited him. He wanted more, more, more! His lovely Serenity...

Usagi lost control of her body. The way his lips lightly ghosted over hers made her give in. Her hands reluctantly crept up around his neck before managing their way into his tousled hair. Surprised that she could actually feel him, she realized that she was becoming an active participant in his sick scheme. She gurgled a cry of repugnance, shoving his heavy body off of her.

Endymion, who did not expect her act of defiance, was thrown off guard. He blinked as recognition dawned him. His veins boiled and his mind was set aflame. He encroached upon her as she scooted backwards, a dark grim grin forming on his lips. "You will regret what you just did, my darling."

She shook violently, but still she tried to appear not frightened. "Never."

"We shall see about that."

"Of course." She shot him the meanest glare she could muster.

"Won't you finish what you started?" He began to undress, unbuttoning his shirt.

Usagi darted to the door, slamming her fists on it. It flew open to her astonishment and the light almost blinded her vision. She was free!

* * *

A/N: Next update might take longer since I have a busy week! I have a french test tomorrow, and wisdom teeth surgery coming up Friday. D: And midterms are coming up too! So sorry if I take too long to update. I will try my best though. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heya everyone! I guess I wasn't too busy today so here's another update! Yay. :D Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! :)

* * *

Immense joy burst from her heart. Free was all she could think of. She was about to forget about Endymion until she heard him growl.

"Serenity, take one more step and you'll wish you didn't." Endymion looked as if he could kill. But if one looked a little closer, one would notice the mischief in his eyes.

Usagi childishly thrust her tongue at him and shot off from the room like a bullet. Down the stairs she went and through the hallways she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Stupid ghost. She was free!

Endymion just laughed at her foolishness. Oh, his dear Serenity amused him so.

"HELP!" she shouted loudly, her angelic voice bouncing off the walls. "HELP!" She didn't know which way was the exit but she still ran. Her heart was hammering within her chest on the verge of imploding. Thump. Thump. Thump. All around her was a bunch of doors, leading to more hallways, which led to many more hallways and rooms. There was a giant window that caught her eye and she rushed toward it. She pressed her nose against the cold pane, only seeing vasts amount of land and foliage.

"My, my, seems like my little bunny is trapped." Endymion was instantly behind her, his arms sliding around her petite waist.

"I am not yours and let go of me you monster!" Usagi jabbed an elbow at him but as usual, her elbow flew through his transparent body. "HELP!"

"Your cries are useless," he chuckled deeply. "I happened to scare off all the tour guides and therefore, there will no longer be anymore tours held here."

She shook her head vehemently, denying that there was no sane person here besides her."No... no... NO!" She yelled until her throat was raw and sore. "No!" She kept throwing her fists at him, her disbelief subsiding. She could feel her fists slamming against his sturdy chest, yet he didn't seem to mind. She let loose her tears of agony, clutching onto him as she choked over her sobs. How could he be so cruel?

Endymion felt the ice around his heart dissipate as he gazed upon the fragile girl in his arms. He hated to see her in this state of pain and anger, but it was the only way for her to be with him forever. He could not risk to lose her again. He hoisted her up and carried her to his room, his heart heavy and aching. She had cried herself asleep again... He couldn't bare to see her tears anymore. Depositing her on his bed, he floated away to many floors below.

He sighed dejectedly. His dear Serenity thought of him as a monster. He was a monster though. His uncontrollable temper, his obsession... what possibly could be worse?

No, he couldn't be thinking of this now. He owed her nothing; it was she who owed him! She made him turn into this. She was at fault. Not him. He shouldn't give a damn whether she was sad or not. Although deep down, he knew that he cared.

"Prince Endymion, how's the princess?" a golden-haired maiden spoke worriedly.

"Not as well as I wished." Endymion was torn between how he should treat his Serenity. Force or kindness? He relied on the former, believing that his kindness to her did not increase her affections for him. "I can't believe I'm feeling sorry for that witch. Any feelings of kindness towards her was destroyed when she cursed us."

"You won't win her affections without kindness. I, of all people know that, since I happened to be the closest to her and being the goddess of love, I have expertise on the topic of love." The girl giggled as she said the words 'goddess of love'.

"Shut up, Mina," he retorted grumpily as she danced in front of him.

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right." Mina batted her huge blue eyes at him teasingly.

"And how is it that you don't mind to express kindness to her? She was the one who doomed us to this fate."

Mina froze. Even if she was doomed to this fate, she suspected Serenity had an ulterior motive, one that would benefit them all. But then again, she was upset that Serenity would do such a thing to them. "Well... I believe she had a reason."

"And what reason would that be? To make us suffer for eternity?" Endymion flared up in antagonism.

She brushed off his spiteful words and changed the topic. "Weren't you planning on making her fall in love with you again so she could reverse the curse? You certainly do not know how to woo women." Laughing, she skipped away through the walls, which angered him.

He was insulted. "MINA!" he bellowed, yet he didn't bother to chase after her. Stupid girl. She always knew what pissed him off the most before disappearing. He snatched up a flower vase and threw it at the wall where she had went through. The pieces shattered everywhere and water splashed out. He regretted throwing the vase when he spotted a helpless flower on the floor. It was a moon lily... the only one in his palace. The lily that _she_ gave him to take care of. He picked up the flower, carefully nestling it in his palms. He was going to nurture it, cherish it, just like he had promised _her_.

* * *

_Serenity blushed for the millionth time as Endymion stared at her from across the dining table. She softly nudged his foot with hers underneath the table and in return, he grinned boyishly._

_"Ahem." Serenity's mother, Selene coughed, snapping the two out of their intimate moment. "Prince Endymion, have you met my daughter before?"_

_Endymion was taken by surprise and pretended to choke. "Erm... no, your majesty," he lied. They had not met just once but many times. The first time they had met was when Serenity was sneaking on his territory even though she had been forbidden to do so by her mother. He remembered that day vividly. Her caught her in his field of roses and he was stunned by her beauty. He was frozen in place and felt as if he turned to stone when her magnificent eyes collided with his. She was filled with apprehension and prepared to run. Quickly, he called her to stop and ran up to her, asking for her name. He then reassured her that she was welcome any time, and soon, she began to visit frequently. _

_"Are you certain?" Queen Selene arched a perfectly shaped brow at him._

_He nodded once. The Queen would have been furious if she had known what he did with her daughter. They were passionate lovers. Endymion became so attached to her that he felt as if he could never let her go. She had to be by his side every second in his life. "Your daughter's beauty has enraptured me." He smirked coyly while Serenity reddened. He wasn't sure how much redder her face would turn, but he found her blush to be adorable.  
_

_The Queen laughed under her breath. Endymion had to be quite the fool to try to deceive her. She knew of their secret tryst; she was very perceptive of things going on around her kingdom. She had caught Serenity suspiciously slipping out of the palace one day and had followed her to the planet Terre, the planet where she had strictly forbidden Serenity to go to. Yet, she couldn't prevent Serenity's curiosity. She was astonished to find that her daughter was ardently kissing a man from this dangerous planet. What was worse was that this man was actually the Prince! It had taken her a few minutes to adjust to the concept that the Prince was her daughter's lover. Still, she disapproved. However, she did not want to stop her daughter from true love, so here they were, dining together._

_"Tell me about your planet. I know I have forbidden my Serenity to go there, but perhaps this will satisfy her thirst of knowledge." Selene smiled gracefully, her voice having a calming effect on him. But for Serenity, Selene's voice had quite an opposite effect.  
_

_"It is truly beautiful. There are endless plains of lush greenery, fragrant flowers. The people... I believe you know of the war which is about to begin?"_

_"Ah yes. That's why, __**Serenity**_, _I have forbidden you to go there." Selene stared hard at Serenity, who slithered down in her seat. _

_"Mother, may you excuse me? I am awfully tired." Serenity fibbed, arising from her seat. She didn't think she could handle any more of her mother's interrogation.  
_

_"Not yet darling. You must show Endymion to his room." Selene watched Endymion stand and bow.  
_

_"Of course." Serenity's heart fluttered at the thought of being alone with Endymion again. She smiled and gently placed her hand on Endymion's arm, walking away quickly with him. As they exited the dining hall, Serenity latched her hand tightly on his arm, breaking out in a dash toward his room. She was slightly disappointed that her mother put Endymion in the guestroom furthest from her bedroom. _

_"What's the rush, my little one?" Endymion laughed as she pulled him to go faster._

_"You'll see." Serenity winked back at him. Upon entering his room, she dragged him inside and slammed the door shut before pushing him against the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him lower, pressing her lips against his with a wild passion._

_He was bewildered by her audacity before he started to respond. His Serenity was driving him crazy with desire. He quickly switched positions with her, trapping her between him and the door. He slid a hand down to her thigh and grabbed it, pulling it around his waist. He kissed her harder, eliciting a desperate moan from her sweet lips. Oh his sweet Serenity... He wanted to take her right there and then. _

_Serenity was in heaven. She felt blissful. His hot mouth moved to her earlobe, sucking and nipping, giving her tremors of ecstasy. "Oh Endymion," she groaned._

_"Serenity," he murmured softly. His kisses became less desperate as he flowered her face with gentle pecks. "I love you." He didn't wait for her response and began to devour her body. She was his and his only. _

_Suddenly they were on the bed in a fit of fervor. Clothing articles began to fly across the room and the two lovers were joined together as one, only moans and grunts of love filling the air._

Usagi awoke, panting heavily. She felt like she was Serenity. She could feel the ardor between them. She was the one who he had made love to. She was frozen in horror. Was she actually this Serenity?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey again! I just want to thank everyone again for reading and reviewing! :D Sorry my updates are going to be slow since I am writing another story at the same time as writing this story. And I have lots of studying to catch up on before midterms! So, please be patient with me! Thanks again! :D Enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

So it came to be that Usagi began to doubt herself. She wasn't Serenity, was she? Her stomach gurgled, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hungry?" Endymion asked.

Usagi was annoyed by his quiet appearance and snapped at him. "Yes and would you quit doing that?"

"Doing what?" He leaned forward, their noses pressing together.

"Just appearing out of nowhere!" She pulled away from him, fixating a face of disgust at him.

"So?"

"What if I was naked?" she spouted out, forgetting for a moment that the prince was not perverted.

"That would be more enjoyable for me." He grinned slyly, his eyes clouding with lust at the thought of her naked on his bed. "Shall we, my love?"

"Shall we what?"

"Have you naked on my bed." He climbed on top of her, tugging at her ragged shirt. "I'm always up for a game."

"Get away from me." Usagi slapped at his hands before curling up into a ball. "I will never undress for you!"

Endymion huffed in annoyance. He needed her badly, yet she wasn't willing to comply. "Serenity," he growled lowly, "My patience is running thin." He grabbed her by her hair, yanking her face up to his. "Sweet darling, I must have you soon," he breathed darkly onto her trembling lips. He captured them between his lips, using his teeth to nibble.

Usagi protested, throwing her hands at him. As soon as her lips were free, she screeched, "Get off m-"

He shoved his tongue into her mouth, silencing her. When would his sweet Serenity give in?

She bit down hard on his tongue, making him pull back and grunt in pain.

"Serenity." He glowered lividly at her and she returned a glare.

"Endymion," she repeated mockingly. She had about just enough of him! Who was he to treat her this way, trapping her inside of this prison?

"Don't test me, my darling." Endymion snarled furiously. "I can choose not to wait and take you right here, unwillingly." He slid a hand down her stomach and she immediately curled up into a ball.

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi felt hot tears springing to her eyes. Was this to be her fate?

"You will see for yourself." He used a thumb to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "You are mine," he declared firmly, threatening her to disagree. When he heard no response, he smiled triumphantly and gently kissed her soft lips. "Give in to me, darling, and I shall end all of your misery."

She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing that she was just trapped in some horrible nightmare. She refused to let him win. She tore herself away from him. "As I said before, never."

"Have it your way then," he howled and stood up. He clenched his jaw tightly, trying to suppress his rage. He tensed, hoping that he would not lose control... But again, his anger got the best of him. He grabbed the nightstand by his bed and swung it across the room, the nightstand smashing into fragments of wood. He was about to grab another object until he met her frightened eyes. Those innocent, dazzling eyes... His heart melted and he stopped his actions. He reminisced how he fell in love with her when he saw her eyes. Her eyes...

"Please stop." Usagi managed to utter those words. He was horrible! Yet deep down, she knew she had to save him then and there, starting from this instant. No matter how many horrible things he had tried to do to her, she vowed to help him and perhaps in the process, he would free her.

He suddenly gazed at his opened palms, taking into account of how much of a beast he had become. Each time, he was becoming worse and worse. Why couldn't he be normal?

NO... NO! She was his problem! She did this. He could feel his anger pulsating through his veins, growing again. However, in the back of his mind, he felt his love for Serenity. Why did it have to be so difficult to decide how to treat her? He shook his head, feeling slightly dizzy from his thoughts. He winced visibly. He needed to make her fall in love with him again... No... he needed to hurt her the way she hurt him. No... No, no, no... His thoughts faded away as everything became darkness to him.

Usagi watched him collapse unexpectedly. She thought for a moment that he was pretending, but after a few minutes of complete silence, she went over to his body and poked him. She would've been filled with disbelief when she felt him, but she had gotten use to how she could feel him sometimes and other times not. She dragged his body and struggled to place him on the bed.

She huffed after she managed to get him in the middle and sat next to him. She gazed at his god-like face. His features were so perfectly shaped that he seemed not human. And she was drawn to him, like an eager child drawn to a toy shop. She hesitantly reached out, brushing away his dark bangs from his forehead. His hair was smooth to her touch, almost as if she was touching silk. He was perfect.

Her eyes began to feel heavy and she laid down on the bed beside him, allowing sleep to consume her once more. His warm body next to her comforted her strangely. She just wondered what Endymion would do when he would awaken.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! :))) And please do leave a review. :P


End file.
